


Earthen Courting Rituals

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Courting Rituals, Crying, Crying on Shoulders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Give Lancelot Love 2018, M/M, Men Crying, Men Crying in a Manly Way, Pre-Season 6, Season 6 does not exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Lance wasn't used to being asked about Earth. Lance wasn't used to Lotor seeking him out to invite him to dinner. Lance wasn't used to having dinner alone with, well, anyone. So maybe Lotor isn't the only one who isn't well versed in earthen courting rituals.





	Earthen Courting Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here it is, some long awaited trash! I gotta say that I really loved writing this one!
> 
> Beta'd my invisible_cat!! Please enjoy~  
> ~Eli

Lance sat in Red’s hangar, leaning against the lion’s left leg with his helmet in his hands. His eyes were shut, and he was relaxed. It was a rare leisure day, something that Lance never thought would come again what with all the work they’ve been doing lately. Honestly, it was ironic that he was spending his off day in his armour with his lion. He couldn’t help it. Like he had with Blue, he truly enjoyed spending time with Red. He enjoyed the feel of the lion’s projections in his mind and the closeness he felt between them. Talking with the Lions made him feel special. Wanted. He hummed as he felt Red alert him of a visitor.

The hangar door whirred open and someone entered, their footsteps echoing through the open space. Lance could tell by the sound of the steps that it wasn’t any of the paladins or Coran. So it must be their resident guest, Emperor Lotor. He’d been hanging around the Castle of Lions a lot since he became the leader of the Galra, attending meetings with Allura and the rest of the Voltron Coalition. And surprisingly, hanging out with Lance an awful lot.

The Red Paladin looked over, smiling a bit. He was glad Lotor was on their side, especially since it meant reforging the empire that controlled most of the known universe. He shivered a bit as Lotor approached him. Everything about the man said  _ ‘I am a predator’  _ and Lance wondered for a moment if he was the prey. Lotor’s eyes were taking in the hangar and the lion, slowly sliding across his surroundings before his eyes settled on Lance. He smiled, the barest hint of his fangs showing beneath parted lips. Lance wished he could say he wasn’t captivated.

“Ah, Red Paladin. Lance, yes? I am ever so glad to have found you.”

Lance raised an eyebrow, a bit skeptical.

“You were, uh… looking for me? Is something wrong?”

Lotor chuckled, shaking his head. Lance noticed the way his hair swished. It was soft and flowy and a lot different from Allura’s hair, which fluffed out like cotton candy. The human had to say, Lotor’s hair was really,  _ really _ nice. He'd have to ask for some tips.

“No, Lance. Nothing is wrong. I simply wished to speak with you. I believe your Earth term is ‘hanging in’?”

Lance laughed a bit, grinning at the little mistake. It always touched him when one of the aliens they’d met tried to use an Earth phrase.

“It’s ‘hanging out’.”

“Why would we do that? Outside is the cold vacuum of space. It makes much more sense to speak inside.”

Lance laughed again, harder this time. He had to admit that Lotor had a good point, at least in this case.

“Okay, well then what do you want to talk about?”

Lotor cleared his throat a bit and blushed softly before replying, “I would like to hear about your life on Earth. I hear from the other Paladins quite often, but you always become very quiet or leave when the topic is mentioned.”

Lance paled a bit and looked away, worrying his lip between his teeth before sighing and scooting over, making space beside him for Lotor to sit. The Emperor did, bringing his hair over his shoulder before leaning against the Lion like Lance was. The Paladin gathered his thoughts before taking out his holopad, pulling up pictures and maps.

“This is a map of my home town. It’s pretty small, but it was close to the beach and everyone was sweet.” He scrolled through his pictures. “This is.. My mom, my sister, brothers… Their kids… I was the youngest out of us, so momma babied me. It was nice. Everyone loved me. I went to the beach every day and watched my nieces and nephews in the shallows. It was… heaven.”

Lance paused, setting the tablet down and covering his face as he tried to calm himself with deep breaths. Lotor moved closer, resting a hand on Lance’s shoulder gently.

“Lance… I may not have had the loving family that you did, but I do understand the pain of losing those who you love most. Living ten thousand years has given me a chance to meet and become close to so many people. But unaugmented Galra only live so long…I had hoped that, after so many thousands of years, the pain might have dulled, but each time I am again reminded of how unique and wonderful each being I have met is and was...”

The two looked to one another, and Lance moved closer, wrapping his arms around the Emperor gently. He spoke softly, his heart hurting for the man.

“It must have hurt… Losing so many people like that. I was… I was still little when my dad died. It hurts so much when death takes away someone you love.”

Lotor nodded, letting his arms wrap around Lance gently. He felt himself shudder as warm tears began to slip down his cheeks at the memories of those he had lost. Lance pulled away, wiping away Lotor’s tears gently.

“I know it isn't much, but… I think you're a nice enough guy. I know you'll find someone in each generation who makes your sadness go away, even if it's just for a little while.”

Lotor nodded again, allowing the human to dab at the corners of his dual tone eyes. “Thank you, Lance… This has meant the world to me.” The alien chuckled softly, a sad smile playing on his lips. “Look at the mess I've made… I'd meant to learn a bit about you and invite you to dinner, but instead I've gotten you all wet.”

Lance laughed in return, his bright smile chasing away the shadows that had loomed about them.

“Hey, you didn't do anything wrong. It's nice to talk about stuff. You can’t just hold everything in, it just makes all those negative feelings feel even worse. You mentioned dinner?”

“Yes. I wanted to personally invite you aboard my capital ship for dinner tonight. Clothing will be provided, so you need not worry about what to wear.”

Lance nodded, asking about the time. Lotor said that it would be at the Paladins’ regularly scheduled meal time before stating that he had a few more things to do and had to depart before doing just that. Lance stared after him for a few moments before sighing dramatically and leaning against Red.

“What do you think he's inviting us for dinner for? Why can't he, Allura, and Shiro just have their stupid talks alone? There's no point in dragging the rest of us along for the ride…”

Red rumbled in Lance’s mind and the Paladin shook his head.

“Red, I told you not to bring up that stupid crush. Of course I think he's attractive, and of course that's why I don't like going to these things… I just end up staring at him and I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm a creep because of it.”

Another rumble, this one more insistent.

“Jeez, you're right. You're not as good at advice as Blue is. But fine. If you think it'll be fine, it'll be fine. I just hope I don't see Allura practically draped all over him…again.”

Lance soon left the hangar, heading to the training room for a quick few sessions against the training bot before heading to shower. He checked the time and sighed. It was time to cross to Lotor’s ship.

The Red Paladin was greeted on the other side by a servant and two sentries, all of which bowed to Lance before leading him to a room. Lance would have been sure it was a guest room if not for Lotor’s armor hanging neatly on a mannequin in the corner of the room, sword strapped firmly to its side. This had to be Lotor’s room, no doubt. Unless that was just a really well made replica, but Lance really didn’t think that was likely.

He shook his head, trying to relax. He made a mental checklist as he looked around the room. Item one: he was in Lotor’s room. Alone. Item two: he was supposed to change into whatever that was laying on the bed. Item three: he had to get naked in Lotor’s room. Lance shook his head again, blushing brightly before sighing. The faster he changed, the less chance there was for Lotor to walk in on him.

And so Lance sat away what small amount of modesty he had left to change into the clothes. Much to his surprise, they fit like a well tailored glove.The rich, red fabric clung to him like a second skin, contouring to his chest and gathering at his hips before giving way to the bottoms, which were styled like slacks. Lance never thought he’d enjoy wearing a romper, but honestly? He was enjoying it  _ a lot _ .

The door slid open and the servant stepped inside, bowing to Lance again. Lance followed him out of the room and down the hall, looking around curiously. He’d been on the ship before, but something seemed different. It seemed more guarded, like everyone was on their best behaviour. Most likely the presence of the paladins.

Eventually the hall lead onto one of the holodecks that he’d seen during the tour he and the others were given. He was a bit confused when he entered, seeing none of the other paladins. In fact, the table that Lotor stood beside, hands clasped behind his back as he surveyed the scene they were dining in, was far too small for all five paladins and Lotor.

And there were only two chairs.

The servant bowed and left, the door sliding shut. Lance stepped forward, looking around at the scene that had been chosen. It was beautiful, the lightest warm breeze curling at his skin They were on a mountain, overlooking a lush jungle and surrounded by beautiful, fragrant flowers that shone with the barest kiss of dew.

Lotor turned to look at him, the artificial sunset painting him and lovely tones of gold and amber. Lance caught his breath, blushing a bit. The Emperor wasn’t wearing his armor, of course. He was in a dark purple long tunic, embroidered with flowing tribal-esque designs in white and cinched at the waist with a deep red sash. Black trousers were tucked loosely into knee high boots, adorned with grey metal buckles.

Lance flushed brighter when Lotor cleared his throat and chuckled, having noticed the Paladin’s staring. The alien strode forward, cupping Lance’s chin and tilting his face up. Lance’s breath caught as their eyes linked. This definitely was not going the way he had expected. Lotor suddenly seemed to come to his senses, a soft violet blush coming to his cheeks as he quickly let go and went back to the table, quickly filling the silence between them.

“I must say, I’m pleased you could make it, Lance. I was a bit worried that maybe I hadn’t conveyed how much I wished to dine with you tonight…”

Lance followed, sitting in tandem with the ruler. They were positioned across from one another, their plates and utensils between them. A single candle burned in the center of the table, a small assortment of flowers ringing it. Lance also noticed that there were flower petals strewn about them on the rock of the cliff they were situated on.

A servant, not the one who had brought Lance here, entered with their first course. Lance didn’t even really register what the food was, only that Lotor seemed very flustered and nervous, unlike his usual, meticulous and calm self. Lance picked at his food for a moment before leaning forward a bit, the questions in his mind slipping down to his tongue.

“Hey, are you okay? You look pretty shaken up.”

Lotor gave the Paladin a reassuring smile, chuckling softly. Lance melted at the look in his eyes, inviting and warm like the fireplace at home. Lotor reached across and gently caressed Lance’s cheek.

“I’m well, Lance. However, I am the smallest bit nervous. Your earthen courting rituals are very different from those of the Galra. It’s a new experience.”

At that, Lance’s eyes widen and his mouth dropped open.  _ Courting customs?! No way he means that. Red, there’s no way he means that, right?! _ A knowing rumble echoed through Lance’s mind and his cheeks lit up brightly.

“Lotor, how do you even know how humans court? That’s a random piece of information for you to have lying around. And on top of that, why are you courting  _ me? _ ”

The response was almost instant.

“I asked the other paladins. Once I explained that I intended to court you, specifically, the Yellow and Green Paladins very readily supplied me with the information I required to properly court you by Earth standards.

“As to why I wish to court you I believe that the reasons should be quite obvious. You are strong and determined, your light attitude warms my heart, and you are very intelligent.” Lotor paused, blushing again and glancing away. “And your eyes make my stomach feel as though a thousand Veruvian Flight Singers have just hatched within it…”

Lance stared quietly at Lotor for a long moment, his cheeks two glowing beacons of his embarrassment. Lotor was courting him. Lotor was complimenting him. Lotor felt a weird space version of butterflies in his stomach when he looked at Lance’s eyes. It was almost too much for the Red Paladin. He had wanted Lotor’s every attention for so long, and, now that he had it, he didn’t know what to do!

Lotor sensed the hesitation and his hand quickly drew away from Lance, the Emperor’s face flushing hotter. Lance made a snap decision, reaching out and catching Lotor’s hand with both of his. After a long moment of looking into one another’s eyes, Lance smiled softly and stood, leaning over the table to kiss Lotor gently. There was no hesitation in the return, Lotor’s lips pressing back tenderly.

The two parted, mirrored smiles on their faces. Lotor stood and moved around the table, pulling Lance into his arms and holding him lovingly, their meal forgotten. Lips came together again, Lotor leaning down while Lance propped himself on the tips of his toes. Their kiss was more playful now, less afraid that the other might pull away and leave what they had discovered to ruin. When they finally pulled away, they looked into each other’s eyes again, finding the love and compassion both had longed for in the other.

Lotor’s hands slid up to grip Lance gently by the shoulder, his smile parting his lips to so the peaks of his pointed canines. He took a deep breath, leaning in again, his mouth coming to rest by Lance’s ear.

“I have a present for you, if you would have it. The Yellow Paladin mentioned that gifts were common to give while courting.”

The human nodded, his breath bated as he waited. Lotor pulled away just a bit, slipping a hand beneath the sash he wore. He removed a small disk with a single button on it, carefully slipping it into Lance’s hands. The Paladin gently pressed the button, his eyes widening and tears springing forth as it lit up. A hologram of earth was projected before him, fitting just above the disk. It rotated slowly, showing the spiraling clouds and expanses of water and land. It was a perfect miniature of home, the place he had longed to see for these many months.

Lance looked to Lotor as his tears began to fall, slender, lavender fingers wiping them from the caramel cheeks. Their lips came together again, and then again. And again. They moved from the holodeck back to Lotor’s room, all but glued to one another. If the other paladins didn’t see Lance for the rest of the evening, they weren’t surprised.

After all, everyone deserved their happy endings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and kudo, they give me life~!!!


End file.
